


He Who Laughs Last

by Ilthit



Category: The Violet Carlyle Mysteries - Beth Byers
Genre: F/M, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, anti-Jack/Violet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Jack can wait.





	He Who Laughs Last

**Author's Note:**

> I just find Jack's character really sinister. I know that's not the author intent... Written from the point of view of being half-way through _Murder in the Shallows_.

It isn't easy being a clown. Nothing goes right by him. Nobody helps. They laugh, and then wait on the edge of their seats to see what goes wrong for him next. His charm lays in his inability to give in, to be truly upset, to show shame or self-consciousness, or even to laugh at himself. A clown is friendly, but earnest.

Jack Wakefield wills into himself the innocence of the clown, his inflappability. These bright young things—these children—laugh at him not because of a painted face or oversized shoes, but that seriousness that can never be stripped off. Do they see how awkward his dancing is? Do they see a big lumbering oaf who has forgotten how to smile?

Jack controls his shame, his anger. He refuses to allow that he is different—older—larger—a soldier—a Scotland Yard man—a grown-up, among these minions of Violet's. They love him, like one loves a clown. They wait with baited breath to see him stumble into a bail of water.

But Violet loves him differently. He knows this. He sees it in her eyes. She likes the way she can fold her narrow body into his arms like a child in her father’s embrace. She wants him in ways that shut down the critical function of that remarkable brain of hers. She will be his with her whole heart. And she is not laughing. That will make all the difference.

So let her run around, for now, getting her own way. When he asks her to marry him, she will agree. Her father, the earl, will give her away. Her mother-in-law will wipe a tear. That brother of hers will applaud and shake Jack’s hand. They will go home together, alone.

And then the rules will change.


End file.
